Christopher Golden
Christopher Golden — Author Website Christopher Golden About the Author Christopher Golden was voted the third most popular science fiction author of the year 2000 by the readers of SFX magazine. He is the author of several dark fantasy novels and comic books in addition to numerous Buffy the Vampire Slayer adult novels and reference books which have made him a major UK bestseller. * Christopher Golden specialises in teenage horror stories. Trademark Style * "Eloquent, visual and commanding, easy-to-read flow and fast-pacing — an author in his prime, in total control of a story characterized by elegant prose, tight pacing and a wickedly active imagination. ~ Fantasy Book Critic Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings 'Urban Fantasy Anthologies': * Many Bloody Returns — Story: "The Mournful Cry of Owls" * Death's Excellent Vacation — Story: "Thin Walls" * Dark Duets (editor) — Story: * Four Summoner's Tales — Story: "Pipers" As Editor ~ Anthologies: * Dark Duets * 21st Century Dead * The Monster's Corner * The New Dead * British Invasion (edited by Christopher Golden, Tim Lebbon, and James A. Moore) * Hellboy: Odd Jobs * Hellboy: Odder Jobs * Hellboy: Oddest Jobs ~ Christopher Golden has many series and stand-alone novels that he's written or contributed to—far to many to list here. Links in References to full lists. Awards Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes Christopher Golden - Wikiquote Notes "...could easily be adapted into various formats, i.e. major motion picture, comic books, videogames and so forth, something of which Mr. Golden has had experience in with his prolific, medium-spanning background (bestselling novels, popular comic books, videogames, television, etc.)." ~ Fantasy Book Critic Trivia External References Author: *Christopher Golden *No Rest for the Wicked - Blog *Goodreads | Christopher Golden (Author of The New Dead) *Christopher Golden - Wikipedia *Christopher Golden - Authors - Debate.org *Christopher Golden (Person) - Comic Vine *» Golden, Christopher *Christopher Golden - Uncharted Wiki - The Uncharted encyclopedia that anyone can edit *Christopher Golden - IMDb Interviews: * * Series Pages: *Goodreads | Shadow Saga by Christopher Golden *Goodreads | The Menagerie series by Christopher Golden *Goodreads | The Veil series by Christopher Golden *Goodreads | Prowlers series by Christopher Golden . . . More Bibliography — Author's site: *Christopher Golden - Adult Fiction *Christopher Golden - YA *Christopher Golden - Anthologies *Christopher Golden - Comics *Christopher Golden - Non-fiction Bibliography — Online sites *Christopher Golden - Summary Bibliography *Christopher Golden - FF *Christopher Golden - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Christopher Golden *Christopher Golden Community, Blogs, etc: *Christopher Golden (ChristophGolden) on Twitter *(3) Christopher Golden - FB 1 *(3) Christopher Golden - FB 2 Gallery of Book Covers Newsaints.jpg|1. Of Saints and Shadows (2010 by Ace—Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7606983-of-saints-and-shadows 2 AngeSouls.jpg|2. Angel Souls and Devil Hearts (2010 by Ace —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7928014-angel-souls-and-devil-hearts 3 Of Masques and Martyrs.jpg|3. Of Masques and Martyrs (2010, Ace —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48419.Of_Masques_and_Martyrs 4 Gathering Dark .jpg|4. The Gathering Dark (2011 by Ace—Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11465516-the-gathering-dark 5 Waking Nightmares.jpg|5. Waking Nightmares (2011, Ace —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8566125-waking-nightmares 6 Graves of Saints.jpg|6. The Graves of Saints (March 14, 2013 —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17706590-the-graves-of-saints 7 King of Hell.jpg|7. King of Hell (January 16, 2014 —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=http://www.christophergolden.com/shadowsaga.html Of Saints and Shadows (Shadow Saga -1) by Christopher Golden-2010.jpg|1. Of Saints and Shadows (2010 by Pocket —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden b2-Angel Souls and Devil Hearts (Shadow Saga #2) by Christopher Golden.jpg|2. Angel Souls and Devil Hearts (2010 by Simon & Schuster —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9975573-of-masques-and-martyrs-christopher-golden b3-Of Masques and Martyrs (2010, Pocket Books—Shadow Saga #3) by Christopher Golden .jpg|3. Of Masques and Martyrs (2010, Pocket Books —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9975573-of-masques-and-martyrs-christopher-golden b4-The Gathering Dark (Shadow Saga #4) by Christopher Golden.jpg|4. The Gathering Dark (2011—Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11497490-the-gathering-dark b5-Waking Nightmares. by Christopher Golden (Shadow Saga #5) .jpg|5. Waking Nightmares (2011 by Simon & Schuster —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11779073-waking-nightmares-by-christopher-golden b6-The Graves of Saints (Shadow Saga #6) .jpg|6. The Graves of Saints (2013, by Simon & Schuster —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17706593-the-graves-of-saints v3-b2-Angel Souls and Devil Hearts.jpg|2. Angel Souls and Devil Hearts (1998 by Ace —Shadow Saga series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48427.Angel_Souls_and_Devil_Hearts The Myth Hunters (The Veil -1) by Christopher Golden.jpg|1. The Myth Hunters (2006—Veil series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/536520.The_Myth_Hunters The Borderkind (The Veil #2) by Christopher Golden.jpg|2. The Borderkind (2007—Veil series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48420.The_Borderkind The Lost Ones (The Veil #3) by Christopher Golden.jpg|3. The Lost Ones (2008—Veil series) by Christopher Golden|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1598068.The_Lost_Ones The Nimble Man.jpg|1. The Nimble Man (2004—Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48416.The_Nimble_Man Tears of the Furies (The Menagerie #2) by Christopher Golden.jpg|2. Tears of the Furies (2005—Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/278379.Tears_of_the_Furies Stones Unturned (The Menagerie #3) by Christopher Golden.jpeg|3. Stones Unturned (2006—Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/48423.Stones_Unturned Crashing Paradise (The Menagerie #4) by Christopher Golden.jpg|4. Crashing Paradise (2007—Menagerie series) by Christopher Golden—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/536527.Crashing_Paradise Category:Authors Category:Male Authors